


Red Reaper and her hair

by GrellSutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reapers, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellSutcliff/pseuds/GrellSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell realises that people actually adore her lovely long red hair, and one person in particular likes the locks a lot more than she had first thought.</p><p>(SO sorry for not posting earlier, but this was such a fun fiction to write, and i wanted to get it just right. I hope you enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Reaper and her hair

"Oh please Bassy! Can't i stay for just a little bit longer? I'm sure Ciel wouldn't mind!" The red haired reaper squealed as she was being dragged by the back of her coat through the halls of the Phantomhive estate. She had broken her way in to try and find Bassy for some fun, but instead got a very angry Sebastian who was not in the mood to chat with her.

"No Grell. I do not want a reaper in my master’s home. Now please leave, before I have to use more serious force" Sebastian hissed in the reapers ear, as he pulled her upright making her stand straight, her hair tumbling down her back. "But I came all this way just to see you, and you don’t even appreciate it" Grell huffed as she spun around, hair swishing in a large arc, the ends of it gently hitting Sebastian's chest, which caused the demon's eyes to flicker for a moment, the smallest of noises leaving his mouth.

The reaper of course did not miss this as she looked over at her darling demon, eyebrow raised slightly "Say something? Or was it you just liked what you saw?" she purred flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked back over, a large smirk creeping up on her face, shark like teeth showing, as she knew how to get to Sebastian now. How delightful.

"Grell please do try and have some self-respect. And also please continue to leave." The butler sighed as he took a few steps backwards, before Grell pounced. She pushed Sebastian into the nearest wall, faces only a couple of inches from one another. She knew the demon would be able to kill her there and then if he really wanted to as the red haired reaper held one of Sebastian's wrists and slowly used her teeth to pull the glove off, sliding his hand into her hair, eyes watching Sebastian's face closely.

The demon's eyes flickered slightly for a moment as he tried to keep his composure, fingers very slowly flexing to touch Grell's surprisingly soft red hair, eyes slowly changing to their demon form. "I knew it. I knew you had a thing for long hair Bassy" Grell whispered softly into his ear as she smiled feeling both of his hands gently holding onto her hair tightly, forcing her head to be tilted back slightly "Shall we make this a slightly more private matter my darling?" she whispered softly before feeling the demon drag her roughly down the halls by her hair. Not that she minded at all though. It just showed how worked up her beloved demon was getting because of her hair, which she had worked so hard to get that long over the decades.

Sebastian held tightly onto the reapers hair as he pulled her into the library, as it was the furthest area away from his master’s current location in the garden area, with Lady Elizabeth. A small sigh left his mouth as he threw Grell to the ground, causing a loud squeal to leave the reaper as she hit the ground hard, in a less than graceful heap by his feet. "I knew you had a thing for my hair Bassy. You should have just said, and i would have let you touch it" She cooed as she knelt up playing with a small section of the long red hair as she smiled up at the demon, trying to make herself look as appealing as possible to the creature.

Sebastian's eyes flickered slightly before remaining in their demon form, as he knelt down and held Grell's jaw in his hand tightly, the other hand slowly running through the reapers hair, nails dragging along her scalp, causing a small squeak of pain to come from the red heads mouth. "Do not tempt me Grell. I have had great patience, so do not tempt me." he growled deeply at her as she stood up quickly, letting her red coat fall off her arms and into a heap on the floor.

"Oops. My mistake Bassy. I thought you knew by now that i just LOVE to tempt you in every way possible" the reaper purred softly as she walked over to the demon slowly, flicking her hair over her shoulder once again, before a loud gasp left her throat at the feeling of Sebastian pinning her against the nearest bookcase, face first, his left forearm against the small of her back, which was preventing the reaper from moving much.

Grell's panic almost instantly melted away as she felt Sebastian's hand slowly snake around her neck, before going back up into her hair and pulling harshly on it, causing her head to be pulled backwards, a small groan leaving her lips at that. "Oh Bassy yes please. Show me how dominating you can be" she growled.

"Honestly Grell. Management must have lost their minds by allowing you to remain a reaper. Having to come and save you again and..." a voice spoke before freezing mid-sentence. William stood at the door, witnessing the sight of Grell pressed against the bookcase, head pulled backwards, and sheer...pleasure?...on the reaper’s face as the demon scum was pushing her harder against the wooden bookcase. 

Grell panted softly as she heard Will's voice, but couldn't turn her head to see him at all, a small whine leaving her mouth, as she softly stomped her feet a couple of times. "Careful there Grell. You could break someone’s foot with heels like that" Sebastian whispered in her ear. The butler was now just wanting to torment the black haired reaper, seeing his flushed expression at the sight of Grell so wound up already. 

The demon butler slowly removed the arm that was pinning Grell to the bookcase, and slid his hand slowly down the small of her back, and over her backside, making the red haired reaper gasp softly before pushing herself back slightly into his touch. "Please Bassy. Please" She begged as she was blushing deeply.

William slowly walked over to Grell and untied her ribbon and touched her jawline lightly "Honestly Grell. You are so noisy all the time" he whispered softly before tying the ribbon over the red reapers mouth, Grell's eyes filled with trust and want as she watched only William. The senior reaper softly kissed Grell’s forehead and watched her "Don't act so shocked, either of you. Why else would i always come to save Grell in every situation?" he snapped, hand still softly touching her jawline, Grell's eyes welling up with tears of joy as she watched William.

"Well im afraid i will request to take your underling away. I have duties to attend to for my young master. Dont leave any mess behind, reapers" Sebastian called as he left the room, leaving a gagged Grell cuddling into Will's arms, her coat still abandoned on the floor, hair slightly messy from the demon dragging her to the library.

"Come Grell. I want to come back now ok?" William said softly as he softly helped Grell put the coat back on, but left the ribbon in place as he transported the reaper and himself back to his own home, a slight smile growing on Grell's face under her makeshift gag. So this was Will's house? Interesting. Those were the first things that instantly went into Grell's head as she felt William guide her inside.

"Now Grell, i suppose i should tell you that i was the one who kept on wavering any disciplinary for you growing your hair so long. Even though it is clearly past the regulations on appropriate working length. I rather think you suit your hair being longer actually." the black haired reaper admitted as he untied her gag and allowed her to sit down on the black couch. 

Grell's eyes lit up slightly as she looked up at her boss, hands playing with a small section of her hair "You do William? Oh Will...i knew you loved my hair. And i know you have a think for long hair too. That's why you introduced the policy so many years ago" she squalled happily as she looked up at William. "So you wouldn't get so distracted with your important work. But i'll let you get distracted with mine. I'll let you touch it, play with it, restrain me with it" she whispered, standing up slowly, seeing her bosses reaction and blush, which just spurred her on more.

Grell slowly slid back out of her red coat for the second time that day, as she stood up, holding onto Will's tie softly in her immaculate hand. The red reaper smirked as she slowly began to undo her supervisors tie, eyes never leaving his as she smiled, sharp teeth showing. William slowly went to stop the red haired reaper, before he softly lifted up her ribbon and gathered her long hair up, fingers running through the strands a few times, before he tied the hair with the bow. 

"There. It's out your face now reaper Sutcliff" he said softly before pressing their lips together for a few seconds. Grell felt as though the whole world had stopped in those few moments as she felt William...her William...kiss her after all this time. She was not going to let this opportunity disappear so easily. 

The red reaper blushed as she held tightly onto the front of William's suit with both hands and pulled hard as she leaned backwards, causing her to fall on her back on the couch, and drag the prim and proper reaper on top of her in one swoop. William looked both in a mixture of shock, arousal, and also annoyance, as he knew it was something Grell would do, yet he did not make any attempt to get off the female reaper. 

Grell slowly pulled the black tie off her boss and went to work starting to gently undo his waistcoat, eyes flickering between her hands, and his eyes, seeing William watching her closely before she smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist, which caused the male reaper to blush deeply above her "Reaper Sutcliff, are you trying to seduce me?" William asked softly as he could feel Grell's erection straining in her tight black trousers as he slowly ran a finger over her jawline and smiled for a brief moment.

Grell smiled widely, sharp teeth showing as she leaned up and kissed William, before rolling her hips slightly making her moan softly, cheeks red "of course i am Will darling. Care to help a lady out here?" she whispered softly pushing his waistcoat off, a small whimper leaving her mouth as she ran a hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her hand.

William blushed as he let his waistcoat and tie fall to the floor in a messy heap, which he would fold up nicely after. The black haired reaper slowly started to undo Grell's waistcoat watching the red reaper lay on the couch looking more than pleased with herself at her current situation. 

William slowly ran a hand up the red reapers thigh, making Grell tremble ever so slightly at the touch, her head falling back softly against the arm of the couch. The black haired reaper seized his chance and slowly started to pepper soft kisses over the front of Grell's throat, making less than lady-like noises come from the reaper below him, all of which got him more worked up.

Grell gasped softly as she felt William pull her up and onto his lap before softly pushing her blouse off onto the floor. The flamboyant creature smiled widely as she slowly stood up off of William, back to the man as she smiled, her hair tumbling down her back, making William watch and pause slightly at the beautiful sight of the blood red hair contrast against Grell's snow white skin. Grell slowly toed herself out of her precious red and black heels, as she let her hands hover over the clasps of her smart trousers, as she bit her lip slightly.

The reaper blushed deeply as paused as she felt her beloved William slowly stand up behind her, and begin to undo her trousers button "Honestly Grell. You can't undo something as simple as a button" he whispered in her ear, before softly nuzzling his face against her hair swallowing hard as he was very shy about this as much as Grell was.

The red reaper whimpered softly at how close William was to her before gasping ever so slightly as she felt him pull hard on her long hair, making her head be pulled back as far as it would go, the black haired reapers gloved hand softly resting over her throat "You always tease me with your beautiful long hair Grell." he whispered softly before walking forward. This is turn forced Grell to shuffle forward until she was pushed against the door hair, a small "oof" leaving her.

William turned Grell around and pulled her smart black trousers down her slender legs slowly, seeing that she was wearing some frilly red lace underwear. To be honest, he couldn’t expect anything less from the reaper. Soon the black haired reapers hands were slowly roaming over Grell's legs and waist as they kissed slowly, Grell getting very worked up, very quickly as she tried to step away from the wall her back was pushed against, much to no avail with William being able to easily pin her there, her arms above her head in her ribbon, which the black haired reaper had done to keep Grell more under control. Not that she minded of course.

Grell gasped softly as she felt William slowly begin kissing over her neck, small whimpers leaving her sharp toothed mouth as she wanted to touch her superior so badly, hands flexing softly in her restraints as her arms were pinned above her. She felt so exposed in nothing more than her underwear in front of William who was virtually still fully dressed. 

“No…no fair Will…tea…teasing a lady like this. It’s…impolite…” the red haired reaper gasped softly under her breath as she tried to keep her voice as even and steady as possible, but all of her usual composure she barely had was very rapidly slipping away with each kiss to her jaw and neck, and Williams free hand very softly running its fingertips down the centre of her chest, making the female reaper shiver softly 

“Fair? Reaper Sutcliff may I remind you that I have been wanting to do this for almost a century, so do not talk to me about fair. You give your consent for me to touch you more intimately?” William asked softly as he looked up at the red haired reaper, to which Grell nodded as fast as her head could manage, her glasses bouncing on her nose slightly with the force. This caused William to give a very rare smile before he slowly slid his black gloved hand inside of Grell’s frilled red and black underwear, feeling her erection against his hand.

Grell’s eyes widened slightly, cheeks deep red as she was worried incase William would be disgusted with her because she wasn’t a “real” female, but the soft moan of arousal that came from the black haired reaper instantly melted her worries. “Honestly…reaper Sutcliff…expecting your superior to do all of the work. Now get on your knees” she heard the man snap as she swallowed hard, cheeks deep red before feeling her wrists being untied.

Grell instantly dropped to her knees as she looked up at William expectantly, swallowing a few times as she tried to look as appealing and sensual as she could, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders slightly. William slowly gathered some of the long hair up and ran it between his fingers. “Well? You can undo trousers can’t you Sutcliff?” he asked eyebrow raised slightly, which prompted Grell to very quickly begin to undo the man’s trousers, hands shaking ever so slightly as she bit her lip hard enough to bleed from her razor sharp teeth.

Soon, Grell gave the smallest cheer to herself as she slowly pulled Williams smart black uniform trousers down to his thighs, and blushed hard, seeing the reaper above her in some lovely black silk style underwear, which were rather visibly bulged at the front. “Oh my Mr Spears. I thought we had to leave our Death Scythe’s back at HQ” she purred softly, which earned a sharp pull of her hair, making the red haired reaper squeal softly head forced to look up at William. There was nothing but love and kindness in his eyes as he looked down at Grell, very much enjoying the sight of her on her knees in front of him.

“Now…Grell…you have two choices here. Either you use that smart mouth of yours to do something useful…or stand up and bend over the couch” William said sternly as he adjusted his glasses, seeing Grell tremble softly at his voice before almost scrambling to her feet, but couldn’t rush off anywhere since the senior reaper still had a vice like hold of her long red hair. “Not so fast Sutcliff.” He said softly as he pulled Grell backwards, and held her closely arm around her waist “Don’t want you hurrying off and hurting yourself do we?”

Grell gasped and moaned softly as she felt the kisses to her shoulder and neck begin again as she was softly walked forward, before being roughly bent over the arm of the sleek black couch. William used his foot to nudge Grell’s legs apart, seeing how long and slender the limbs truly were on the eccentric reaper. No wonder Grell was so proud of herself. She looked truly amazing in Williams mind. A truly perfect woman.

“Grell tell me now if you want this or not. I can stop now if you wish, or equally I can proceed also” William stated as he slowly shuffled his black silken underwear down exposing his aching erection to the air. “Will…Will please…I need you…ive needed you since the exam” Grell mewled as she wiggled her ass slightly towards her boss cheeks deep red as she felt so exposed at the sudden feeling of William sliding the red and black frilled underwear off of her body and around her feet 

Contrary to what most reapers thought about Grell and her flirting, she hadn’t actually been sexually intimate with another reaper before. She never saw the need since most were far too busy with work, and Bassy certainly wasn’t going to ravish her in the way she wanted. She truly had been waiting on Will to be her first, and hopefully only.

William slowly ran his gloved hand over Grell’s backside before using his teeth to pull the gloves off, so that he could touch her skin properly, one hand still holding onto her hair “So soft” he whispered softly, fingers of his free hand slowly running down before he felt Grell’s tight entrance, which earned a small whimper from the red reaper beneath him.

Grell tried to push herself back onto her precious William’s fingers, now just very aroused and eager for the man to claim her as his own. A small whimper of discomfort and arousal left her mouth as she felt the first finger slowly push inside of her. It was more painful since William was inserting his finger inside her body dry, so it was much less comfortable than Grell would have liked, but she was not wanting to stop William now incase he didn’t want to continue again.

After around ten minutes of William very slowly stretching the now panting and whimpering Grell’s entrance, before he stepped away to fetch a condom and some anal lubricant. He was cruel at times, but not a complete sadist. That was more Grell’s job, rather than his.

The black haired reaper slowly rolled the condom on and slickened himself with plenty of the cool thick lubricant before holding onto Grell’s hips tightly, eyes watching Grell’s hair slightly messy and falling over her back and shoulders “Ready Sutcliff?” he asked softly, erection lined up with her entrance as he was very eager now as well as Grell being just as eager and desperate. 

William slowly pushed inside of the reaper, before pausing as he heard a strange noise coming from the creature below him. Grell was holding tightly onto the arm of the chair eyes closed tightly “Grell? Is everything alright? Shall I cease my actions?” William asked softly as he saw Grell shake her head softly, a small sniffle coming from her mouth

“Thank you so much William. Thank you. This feels so amazing Will darling.” Grell whispered softly as she was holding tightly onto the couch, as she felt Will slowly move in and out of her, his hands softly caressing and holding her hips, his lips gently kissing over her shoulders. She felt so truly special and respected and loved in that moment, with her beloved William softly making love to her as she felt herself coming close to the edge already as her erection was being softly pressed against the couch with each movement from the black haired reaper above her. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

“Grell…I believe I am close to my own orgasm. I’ll not last much longer ok?” William warned softly as he held Grell closely, before hearing the female reaper squeak and moan softly, the feeling of her orgasm softly cover his hand as he smiled softly, feeling Grell relax on the couch as he eventually reached his own climax, a small groan leaving his mouth as he held Grell closely to himself before awkwardly manoeuvring them both to the couch and held the exhausted red reaper to himself, as Grell snuggled closely eyes rapidly falling shut.

Grell breathed quietly as she cuddled into her William as she felt herself drifting off to sleep, head on his chest “My William…finally…” she muttered softly as she let sleep wash over her exhausted and drained body. There were smatterings of bruises from her mishaps with the demon all over her body. William didn’t want any more harm coming to his now beloved red haired reaper. He softy ran his fingers through her hair “No more dealing with that demon scum” he muttered as he softly adjusted both of their glasses and went to sleep himself.

Both reapers slept calmly in one anothers arms, their clothes in messy piles on the floor, as they were cuddled against each other, Grells back against the back of the couch, feeling safe and loved in Williams arms, her head on his chest. This was the start of a loving and long relationship between red and black reapers.


End file.
